User talk:Tavisource
Star Removal I sent this message to ATG given she created the forum, so I figured I might forward this to you, and I hope you get this message, too. I have recently returned after a two week hiatus, and I noticed I'm being "tried" for my Wikia Star rights. #It's a global right. One misled community can't decide whether I have rights or not. #My promotion had nothing to do with Adventure Time Wiki nor was it "solely by the request of the admins on this Wiki." #The right cannot be used to identify sockpuppets at all. The right is seldom noticeable given most of what we do is behind-the-scenes stuff on Wikia. #I earned the right as a contributor to Wikia, its communities, and its userbases. I just wanted to point that out. In addition, I find it a strongly false accusation given the primary reason I was blocked was for abusing multiple accounts. I have never once used a sockpuppet in my time on Wikia. Don't take anything I say out of anger or to intentionally antagonize you. I hope you have a great day and I wish you the best. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 01:11, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Well if a community cannot decide whether you have your rights or not, I suggest you give up your rights since that's how you've received them in the first place.--— TAVISOURCE (talk • ) 02:32, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::My rights were given to me based on the general community of Wikia, the individual who nominated me, and the members of Wikia Staff in charge of the program. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 12:10, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I have a favor of you: could you please delete this page for me? --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 22:29, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Who nominated you?--— TAVISOURCE (talk • ) 05:34, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd rather keep that confidential, but I will say that the user has no association with the wiki or any of its users. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 00:35, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Are you aware that I was the one who requested your nomination?--— TAVISOURCE (talk • ) 00:35, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :That may be (and is probably) true, but that's not the sole reason I have rights. More than you nominated me, besides the support of the general community of my rights. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 02:44, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, right now, the "general community" wants your Star back. We are simply following through with the case Wikia had been notified about a few months ago.— TAVISOURCE (talk • ) 05:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::When I say "general community," I'm referring to all communities on Wikia that know who I am as an editor, a user, and a human being. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 14:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :The Point is, you've made huge offenses and as a result, the AT wiki believes your star should be revoked. it's that simple.— TAVISOURCE (talk • ) 00:33, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::And one community can't decide whether I have global rights or not. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 01:04, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Then you won't have to worry about us.— TAVISOURCE (talk • ) 01:07, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Fair point. Also, sorry for the change in skin. I was doing something with old CSS. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 01:44, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Can you please get on chat for a bit? --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 23:31, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tavisource page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yami Arashi (talk) 02:33, June 16, 2014 (UTC)